5Ds and a Sorcerer
by frostbite440
Summary: Instead of Harry fighting back against Quirrel in the sorcerer's stone, he instead gets pushed into the mirror which sends him into an alternate universe full of duel monsters and racists. Now waking up in Satellite, Harry has to fit in and maybe even become the duel world champion!
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror of Erised Room, 1991**

Harry felt a weight drop down into his pocket as he looked into the mirror. His mirror self smirked and pulled the sorcerer's stone out of his pocket before putting it back.

"Well what do you see boy?" Quirrel asked.

He scrambled to find an answer. "I see my family," he said.

"The boy lies! He has the stone, I can feel it's power!" The voice of Voldemort hissed.

With that Harry tried to scramble away as he saw in the mirror a bright colored spell heading towards him. He was too slow, was his last thoughts before the spell hit him, throwing him forward and into the mirror. He heard a crash before everything faded around him.

Not a moment later the door to the chamber was thrown open and Dumbledore stepped through. An expression of anger on his weathered face. He scanned the room and saw Quirrel's back to him along with the mirror of Erised broken into a million pieces, but no Harry.

Quirrel spun around and fired a sickly yellow curse at him. He dodged and threw a stunner at Quirrel, hitting him right in the chest. Quirrel's body slumped down and Dumbledore decided to check the mirror.

It was smashed and he could feel what little magic it still had was disappearing. "Oh Harry, my boy. What have you gotten yourself into now?"

 **The Void**

He was floating he thought. Harry opened his eyes and saw nothing but complete darkness no matter witch way he looked.

"Hello?! Is anyone out there?!" He yelled.

" **Tell me Hadrian James Potter, what is it that you most desire?"** A voice boomed.

"Hello? Who are you!?" he hollered. He waited, and waited, and waited. Finally be decided to answer the voice's question.

"Family, I desire family."

" **Then Family is what you shall have."**

With that, there was a bright flash of light before he fell unconscious again.

 **Satellite, 2006**

"Get up trash," a voice said from above him.

Harry blearily opened his eyes and looked up, putting a hand up to avoid looking at the sun. There was a man standing there in what Harry realized looked like a police uniform with some weird metal gauntlet. He looked around him and wondered what the bloody hell had happened to this place. The buildings around him were broken and there was trash just about everywhere. Now that he realized it, why was he laying on the ground? Why was he in this city of decay?

"Hey! I was talking to you!" The man barked from above him.

Harry turned back to the man and said, "Sorry?"

"What are you doing out here scum? All residents of Satellite are supposed to be working at this hour of the day at the plant!"

"I'm from Britain."

The man snorted, "Sure you are, and I'm Jack Atlas!"

"Uh nice to meet you Jack?"

The man grumbled under his breath and reached down, grabbing Harry by the collar before picking him up and tossing him into the back of his police car.

"Hey! What the bloody hell are you doing?! Let me go!" Harry yelled.

The man rolled his eyes and got into the drivers seat before starting the car and taking off down the road. As they were driving Harry looked out the window and at the wasteland. Finally they pulled up to a giant building with a lot of steam and smoke coming out of it.

The man opened Harry's door and before he could run for it, grabbed Harry by the collar again and pulled him to the entrance.

There was a man inside of a glass booth there. "Found another piece of trash trying to skip out on his job?" the man in the booth asked.

"Yup," the one that called himself Jack responded.

"Alright step up to the scanner," the man in the booth said, pointing at some rectangular object. Harry did so, knowing he couldn't get away for now. As he did he was able to see himself in the reflection of the glass. What shocked him was that he had a bunch of where yellow markings crawling up his neck and to his right cheek.

He was snapped out of his shock by a hand on his collar dragging him inside. The man tossed him onto the ground before going back out the doors they came in from. He looked around and saw tons of conveyor belts with lots of trash and junk on them. Manning the conveyor belts were a bunch of people with the weird yellow markings, although theirs were in different places.

He was snapped out of his ogling by a brown gloved hand in his face. He looked up to see a 15 year old boy with black and yellow spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Yusei."

 **Satellite, 2009**

Harry walked through the abandoned subway lines towards his friends and his hideout. A lot of things had happened over the last 3 years. First, he figured out he wasn't in the correct universe. Second, he had learned all about the new world he was in. Third, he had lost his wand and couldn't do magic. And Finally, he had built a duel deck over the years to honor his former world that he had named Sorcerer's Apprentice.

He was currently wearing his favorite dark leather jacket with a dark green shirt underneath along with a pair of navy blue jeans and combat boots. Oh and of course, his red and gold duel disk. It wasn't actually real gold, but he had decided to paint it like that in honor of his former house.

As he was walking he could hear his friends voices up ahead along with the sound of something being fixed. Probably Yusei's duel runner.

"Wait till you see what I've got for Yusei!" He heard Rally's voice say.

He could hear Nervin mumble under his breath as he got closer, "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

"Cause you always have had feelings." Blitz responded.

"Why does Nervin have a bad feeling?" Harry asked as he finally got to the hideout. All three pointed to Rally as he pulled out a computer chip from his pocket.

"Check it out! A Skyline Thirty acceleration chip!" Rally hooted.

"That's a Skyline? Aren't those really expensive?" his blue haired friend asked.

"And where did you get that from?" Harry asked his own question.

Blitz grabbed Rally's wrist and examined the chip. "This looks like it's never been used before, don't tell me you stole this!"

Rally ripped his arm out of Blitz's grasp and clutched the chip to his chest. "I did not steal it! And I found it just laying out on the ground outside!"

This time Tank spoke up, "You know how things are here Rally! Ain't nobody leave anything just lying around."

Harry nodded in agreement, he had quickly learned that here it's about every man for himself.

Nervin knelt down and pointed at the golden triangle on Rally's face. "If they saw you, they'll track you down and mark us all." Yusei stood up from where he was kneeling.

"Easy Nervin, Rally let me see that."

Yusei turned around and started to plug the chip in. "This is just what I needed."

"You can't use that Yuse."

"You gotta make Rally take it back!" Blitz agreed.

Meanwhile Rally was jumping up and down, "I knew you'd like it! I knew it! Will it make you any faster?"

Yusei finished plugging the chip in, "Absolutely."

"Well then maybe he shouldn't make him return it." Tank said.

"Tank!" Nervin, Blitz, and Harry called out indignantly.

"What?"

"We know how you feel Yuse , but I think it's time to move on from the past and forget Jack Atlas." Nervin said.

"But Jack took Yusei's best card!" Rally protested.

"Yeah well Jack is over in Domino city and we don't have a way to get over there do we?"

"Plus the people of New Domino don't take kindly to us from Satellite Rally," Harry added.

"Your on his side!" Rally accused pointing at Nervin.

Harry shook his head. "No," Rally beamed at him, "but I agree that stealing is probably going to land us all in hot water." Rally's beam turned into a pout.

They were all cut off by a loud roar. They all looked in awe at Yusei's bike as he revved the engine again. Yusei patted the front console proudly and a small grin appeared on his face.

"Wow, now that's what I call power! Take her out for a spin!" Rally said excitedly handing Yusei his helmet.

All of a sudden loud sirens and a bright light from the crack in the street above filtered through.

"Identification number AWX86007, your in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option! Your surrounded!" A voice hollered from above.

All five of them looked at Rally.

"We have you surrounded 86007!"

"Look what you did!" Blitz yelled shaking a fist at Rally.

"I didn't do nothing! I promise! It was just like I said before, I found it lying on the ground in broad daylight!" Rally said hiding behind Yusei's helmet.

"None of that matters now-" Blitz was cut off by Yusei.

"It's gonna be alright."

"So what should we do?" Blitz asked

"We can't do much. Our marks act as a homing beacon." Harry said.

Yusei started typing things into his computer, "I got that covered," he said. He stood up and got into his duel runner, accepting his helmet from Rally.

"I bought you guys a few minutes," Yusei said.

"Where do you think your going?" Blitz asked.

"You take the east tunnel, I'm taking this chip out for a test drive!" He said before starting the runner and driving away.

"You heard him let's bolt!" Blitz yelled.

All five of them started running down the east tunnel and eventually came out onto an abandoned train station. "Hey! Stop right there!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry stopped running and turned to the man who he had met his very first day in Satellite.

"Harry, what are you doing!?" Blitz yelled.

"You four keep running, I'll catch up!" Harry shouted back.

The four all looked at each other and back at Harry before all nodding and taking off again.

"Harry Potter," the man said.

"Jackson," Harry said back.

"Surrender now and I'll make sure the boys aren't too rough." Jackson said grinning.

"I have a better idea, you and me duel, I win you have to let all six of us off scotch free." Harry said.

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll say that it was I who stole the chip and simply couldn't outrun or outduel you, something like that should get you promoted." Harry said.

Jackson grinned, "You on trash!"

Harry scowled at the man and activated his duel disk.

"Lets duel!" They both shouted together.

 **Harry: 4000**

 **Jackson: 4000**

"I'll start!," Jackson yelled, "And to start, I'm going to summon Assault dog **(1200atk/800def)**! I end my turn!"

Harry narrowed his eyes and looked down at his cards, "My turn! I draw, and I'll summon Blackwing-Gale in attack mode! **(1300atk/800def)** Now, I activate Blackwing-Gale's special ability, once per turn I can choose one monster on my opponents side of the field and halve their attack and defense points!"

Jackson gritted his teeth and glared.

"Now Blackwing-Gale! Get rid of his mutt!" The humanoid bird flew at the dog and shredded it to pieces with his talons.

 **Harry: 4000**

 **Jackson:3300**

"I end my turn."

Jackson scowled, "My turn, I draw! For now I'll activate Assault dog's effect and special summon him back onto the field!," Harry scowled, "Then I'll sacrifice him to summon Cyber-Tech Cerebus!" **(2200atk/1600def)**

"Now Cyber-Tech Cerebus! Destroy his bird!" Harry watched as the Cerebus destroyed his Blackwing-Gale and grimaced.

"Unfortunately for you, my monster's special ability activates, so any points of damage you take equal your monster's attack points!"

 **Harry: 2700**

 **Jackson: 3300**

"Trash like you have trash decks, your gonna have to be a lot better if you want to even come close to beating me!"

"The only trash I see around here is you Jackson!" Harry retalieated.

"I end my turn!" Jackson cackled

"My turn! I draw, and I'll play the spell card, Monster Reborn! Welcome back Blackwing-Gale! Next, I'll summon Breaker, The Magical Warrior! **(1600atk/1000def)** Now, his special ability activates! Since I normal summoned him successfully I can place one spell counter on him, for every spell counter he has, he gains 300 attack!" **(1900atk/1000def)**

"Finally I place two cards face down and end my turn!" He yelled, he was taking a gamble, and he really hoped Jackson will fall for it.

Jackson laughed, "Are you stupid? Oh well, I was going to win anyways." Jackson threw out a hand towards Breaker, "Destroy Breaker Cyber-Tech Cerebus!"

"Not so fast!," Harry yelled, "You activated my Quick-play spell card! Now Breaker gains 400 attack!" **(2300atk/1000def)**

"You really thought I would fall for that!? I activate my trap card Imperial Order, which allows me to destroy your spell card!" Jackson yelled.

"And did you think I was stupid enough to not see that coming?," Harry asked, "I activate my trap card, Trap Jammer, which allows me to negate your traps effect, and destroy it!"

Jackson growled as his trap card was destroyed and his monster collided with Breaker, dealing him one hundred points of damage and getting rid of his Cerebus.

"I end my turn," he growled.

 **Harry: 2700**

 **Jackson: 3200**

"My turn," Harry called, "I draw! And I tune Blackwing-Gale and Breaker, The Magical Warrior in order to synchro summon… Arcanite Magician!" **(400atk/1800def)**

A heavily armored magician came out, he had white armor with purple trends and a staff with a glowing yellow orb on it.

Jackson stared at it before he started laughing. "You expect to beat me with that?! Your deck really is trash!" He had tears coming out of his eyes.

"Look again." Harry said simply.

Jackson complied and his eyes bugged out. Where it once said 400atk, it now said… "2400 attack? But how?"

"Your not very smart are you?," Harry asked, "His special ability."

"You see when Arcanite Magician is successfully synchro summoned he gains two spell counters, for every spell counter on him he gains 1000 attack. Unfortunately for you though, I'm not done yet. I now activate the spell card, Spell Power Grasp! This card allows me to add one spell counter to any monster on my field, three guesses onto who it is."

Jackson could only gape at Harry.

"I add that spell counter to Arcanite Magician!" **(3400atk/1800def)**

"Time to end this! Arcanite, finish him!"

Jackson could only stare as a bright white bolt of energy hit him dead on.

 **Harry: 2700**

 **Jackson: 0**

 **Winner: Harry**

Jackson fell down onto his knees and stared at the ground in shock. How could he lose to trash like him? He looked up and saw Harry's unnerving green eyes staring at him.

"I expect you to stick with that deal," Harry said.

"Or what?" Jackson hissed through slotted eyes.

"Or word might get out that one of Sector Security's best lost to some satellite scum," Harry said before walking out of the abandoned station and into the streets. He looked into the distance and could see the distant glow of New Domino City.

'One day,' he thought.

 **AN: Hey guys, I'm back! This idea couldn't get out of my head so here it is. Anyways in the story, Harry is 14, and I'm going to bump up Luna and Leo to 14 as well because Harry is going to be paired up with Luna! Yay! I feel like I'm going to get alot of flames for not putting him with Akiza for some reason. Also, Harry won't be one of the signers, although I do have something special planned for him ;-)**

 **Anyways here are the cards I used:**

 **Backwing-Gale**

 **Atk/Def: 1300/400, dark, winged beast/tuner/effect, lvl. 3**

 **\- If you control a "Blackwing" monster other than "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind", you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). Once per turn: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; that target's ATK and DEF become half its current ATK and DEF.**

 **Breaker, the magical warrior**

 **Atk/Def: 1600/1000, dark, spellcaster/effect, lvl. 4**

 **\- If this card is Normal Summoned: Place 1 Spell Counter on it (max. 1). This card gains 300 ATK for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from this card, then target 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field; destroy that target.**

 **Forbidden Chalice**

 **Quick-play**

 **Target** **1** **face-up** **monster** **on the** **field** **; until the end of this** **turn** **, that target gains 400** **ATK** **, but its** **effects** **are** **negated** **.**

 **Trap Jammer**

 **Counter**

 **When your opponent activates a trap card during the battle phase: Negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it.**

 **Arcanite Magician**

 **Atk/Def: 400/1800, light, spellcaster/synchro/effect, lvl. 7**

 **1** **Tuner** **\+ 1 or more non-Tuner** **Spellcaster** **-** **Type** **monsters** **  
** **If this card is** **Synchro Summoned** **: Place 2** **Spell Counters** **on it. This card gains 1000** **ATK** **for each Spell Counter on it. You can remove 1 Spell Counter from your** **field** **, then** **target** **1 card your opponent** **controls** **;** **destroy** **that target.**

 **Spell Power Grasp**

 **Normal**

 **Place 1 spell counter on a face up card that you can place a spell counter on. Then you can add 1, "Spell Power Grasp," from your deck to your hand. You can only activate one, "Spell Power Grasp," per turn.**

 **Anyway that's all, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I most likely don't own it.**

 **Harry's apartment, Satellite**

Harry watched the sunset from the roof of the building he lived in. It used to be an apartment complex but over the years it had broken down, so Harry made a home out of the top floor. He sighed, he had gotten home about an our ago from the plant, bringing some of the more useful garbage home.

He headed back inside and decided to go see what the gang was up to.

 **Yusei's Hideout**

He got to the hideout and saw Yusei, as usual was working on his duel runner. But then he saw Blitz, Nervin, and Tank all sitting down on the couch with bandages all over their faces while Rally tried to patch them up.

"What happened to you guys?" he asked.

"A bunch of bullies ran us over." Blitz scowled.

"I know! I didn't even get a chance to get in fetal position!" Nervin cried.

"And now I gotta buy some new shoes for that guy…" Tank mumbled.

"Come on guys, cheer up! Yusei maxed out his duel runner!" Rally cheered.

"Yeah, like how maxed out?" Blitz asked.

"Enough to get out of here." Yusei said.

"You should have seen him guys!" Rally continued to cheer.

"Are you going to try to get out of here tonight?" Harry asked.

Yusei nodded and started typing things into his computer.

"Uh, does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Blitz asked.

"I do," Nervin said, "But that's not saying much considering I have a bad feeling about everything…"

"Don't worry guys, I have everything planned out… I think." Yusei said.

"Huh?"

 **Sector Security HQ**

Trudge and Jackson looked at the new cards in their hands, grinning.

"Captain, I know your less than happy that Yusei and Harry got away, but is this new pursuit deck really necessary? Because I don't need any help catching Yusei. Him however…" Trudge said pointing at Jackson.

"Watch it Trudge!" Jackson scowled, "The only reason the kid won was because he got a lucky draw. Otherwise I would have smeared him!"

The captain sighed and clasped his hands together, "Well judging from your last duel with him Jackson, I beg to differ. Now both of you listen up! If I had my way, you two would be handing out parking tickets until you retired and that pursuit deck would've gone to someone who goes by the book. But apparently Jack Atlas thinks you two deserve another chance. And when Jack Atlas says do something I do it."

"So what are our orders?" Jackson asked.

The captain pointed to Trudge, "Find Yusei and his runner and bring him in. There are some very powerful people who want him off the streets."

Trudge nodded and then the captain pointed to Jackson, "Same goes for you, except without the duel runner and for Harry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

 **Subway Hideout**

Tank, Nervin, Blitz, Rally, and Harry were all crowded around Yusei as he typed one handed into his computer. Tank spoke up, "So what is this plan that you think 'might' work?"

Rally cheered, "Oh it's gonna work alright Tank! Right Yusei?!"

"Well I hope your right Rally. Cause if everything falls into place then Stardust Dragon will be mine again and we'll all be one step further in leaving satellite." Yusei said.

"Are you sure that card is really worth the risk Yuse? I mean, you really think one card is going to make a difference?" Blitz asked.

"Of course it will," Harry said., "Don't you remember when Yusei built that duel runner out of spare parts?"

"Yeah, we had all our hopes and dreams riding on it." Tank sighed.

"Too bad Jack took it away." Blitz said bitterly.

"Yeah well Yusei's about to get them back, because with this new runner, Jack doesn't stand a chance!" Rally cheered.

"Yeah! What are we waiting for!" Tank cheered

"Midnight," Yusei said.

"Why? What's at midnight?" Nervin asked.

"The tiniest of opportunities," Yusei said as he typed something into his computer, bringing up a diagram. "Check this out, guys. See, the only way between the Satellite and New Domino City is this sewer pipeline here. Problem is, they flood it with trash twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. But once a month at midnight, they shut the system down to check the compressor pumps. Then a maintenance hatch is automatically opened, and that's when I'll get my chance to make it through."

"A sewer?," Nervin said as Harry rolled his eyes at Nervin, "That… sounds a bit… unhygienic. The odors and fumes alone—"

"—Remind us of you!" a voice called

They all turned to see three men. One of them was wearing a suit and a pair of shades, the one on the left was giggling to himself and had the most horizontal haircut Harry had ever seen, and finally, the one who had hollered had blue hair with a yellow fang mark under his eye.

The one with shades spoke up, "Yeah! You stink like the garbage you recycle!" The giggly one giggled again witch was really getting on Harry's nerves.

"How's the healing going?" The one in the middle taunted. Giggles, as Harry decided to call him, giggled again while Yusei looked up.

The one in the suit seemed to take offense to that for some reason, "Hey, you with the hair! You think your tough? Cause I'll show you what tough really is!"

The middle one though didn't seem to care, instead his eyes were locked on Yusei's runner. "That's a pretty sweet runner, how much you want for it?"

"The runners not for sale, so beat it!" Harry said.

"Well if it's not for sale, how about you give me that runner instead of the shoes I'm here to collect?" The man smiled.

The one in shades spoke again, "Sounds like a pretty sweet deal to me."

"For you," Harry retorted.

The middle one scowled, "Or do you prefer I go topside and tell sector security that you've got an illegal fuel runner down here?"

Yusei stood up to his full height, "Why don't we duel for it?"

The middle man laughed, "Huh. Duel me? You might as well just hand it over to me now. 'Specially if you duel like your buddies here fight."

All three of them laughed.

"Tell you what, I win, I get your duel runner. You win and we'll leave you and your pals alone." The man said cockily.

"Don't do it Yusei! This runner, it's- it's our—"

"—Future," Yusei finished.

"Well your future is coming with me, so you better start making new plans!" The man said.

The man and his cronies all laugh before walking back into an open area were He and Yusei stood off against each other.

"You can do this Yusei!" Blitz cheered.

"Yeah you got this in the bag!" Rally yelled

"Go Yusei!" Harry hollered.

Yusei and the man narrowed their eyes at each other.

"Lets Duel!"

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Lenny: 4000**

"Your move!" Yusei shouted.

"I can't wait to get my hands on that runner! Here goes! I summon Chainsaw Insect in attack mode! **(2400atk/0def)**

"I've seen big bugs down here but nothing that big!" Tank exclaimed. The others wordlessly nodded.

"Yes it is, and next I'm playing the spell card, "Retribution of the Ant Lion!"

"Uh-Oh Yuse don't like bugs," Blitz said.

Harry nodded, "Yeah ever since that roach nested in his ear, he freezes up anytime anyone says insect!"

"I hope this doesn't throw him off his game!" Nervin exclaimed.

"You got him shaking in his boots boss!," the man in shades said. Giggles giggled. Harry really wished he could shut him up.

"I end my turn," The man said cockily.

"Not for long though," Yusei said, "Cause I summon my Shield Warrior in defense mode! **(1600def/800atk)**

"And next, I place one card face down and end my turn." Yusei said

"Ha you really are afraid!" The man said.

"I bet he doesn't even finish the duel," The man in shades cackled.

Giggles giggled.

"Well there's only one way to find out! I summon Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" **(1000atk/1200def)**

"I see the fear in your eyes, and it's only going to get worse, because by sending one card to the graveyard I can activate the spell, "Insect Costume!," and add a scarier monster to my hand! The next part you should enjoy though because now I have to get rid of Pinch Hopper."

"But if he destroys a monster won't his life points take a hit?" Rally asked.

All of a sudden a hole opened up in the ground and a yellow beam of light hit the man.

 **Yusei: 4000**

 **Lenny: 3200**

"Huh?" The man said in surprise.

Harry face palmed.

"I think bug boy forgot he still has, "Retribution of The Ant Lion," on the field." Blitz said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I meant to do that!" The man cried. "Cause you see by getting rid of Pinch Hopper I can do this! I activate its special ability, which allows me to summon out a creepier bug like my Metal Armored Bug!" **(2800atk/0def)**

"When Sector Security dumped me here in the Satellite, I thought I'd spend the rest of my life sifting through the trash. But your runner's gonna get me outta this dump and back to where I belong!" The man yelled.

"I think it's feeding time for your bugs boss!" The man in shades hollered.

"Uh-Oh," Tank said.

"And after this next move, your pal is going to wish he never challenged me!" The man hollered.

On the field Pinch Hopper and Insect Knight appeared. "I banish these two monsters in order to special summon Doom Dozer!" **(2800atk/0def)**

"I bet your world's spinnin' round and round right now, isn't it, and it's only gonna get MORE outta control! Chainsaw Insect, it's time to attack!" The man yelled.

"Not so fast, I activate my trap card, Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei yelled, "And thanks to my trap, your insect's attack is repelled and my Warrior is safe!"

"It doesn't matter! Metal Armor Bug, destroy his Warrior!"

Yusei watched as his Shield Warrior was destroyed, "Are you finished?"

"Oh so now you're a tough guy? Well Retribution of the Ant Lion will soften you up!

 **Yusei: 3200**

 **Lenny: 3200**

"And now Doom Dozer will attack your life points directly!" The man yelled.

 **Yusei: 400**

 **Lenny: 3200**

"Yusei!" Rally and Tank shouted

"Hang in there!" Harry hollered

"I end my turn!" Lenny shouted, "Are you going to attack!?"

Yusei brought his arms down from around him, "How's this for an answer? I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode!" **(900atk/400def)**

"And with it I'll play the spell "Double Summon", which means your bugs are about to find themselves in double the trouble, 'cause now I can summon out another monster to the field! But ganging up is something you bullies would know all about, isn't it?" Yusei hollered, "That runner… is staying put. And Junk Synchron is going to make sure of it!" **(1300atk/0def)**

"Now with Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior on my field I can synchro-summon Junk Warrior!" Yusei continued.

"Junk Warrior, let's rev it up!" Yusei hollered

In a bright flash of light Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron disappeared and were replaced by Junk Warrior. **(2300atk/1300def)**

The man in shades tried to reassure his boss, "Don't worry boss! He's still afraid! Just throw some more of your bugs his way!"

Yusei continued, "I'm not afraid of anything with my Fighting Spirit equip spell in play! You see for every monster on the field, my monster gains 300 attack!" **(3200atk/1300def)**

"Oh no!" the man yelled

"He can't take them all out!" The man in shades yelled.

"Oh yes," Yusei countered, "And I don't have to because I activate the spell card Domino Effect! For every card I send to the graveyard, one of your monsters get destroyed!"

Blitz, Nervin, Tank, Rally, and Harry cheered.

"Junk Warrior, send Chainsaw Insect to the scrap heap!"

 **Yusei: 400**

 **Lenny: 2400**

"And now Domino Effect activates, I send Scrap Iron Scarecrow and Fighting Spirit to the graveyard." Yusei hollered.

They all watched as Chainsaw Insect fell onto Doom Dozer who fell onto Metal Armored Bug before they all disintegrated.

"And now your spell Retribution of The Lion Ant activates, and you take 800 points of damage for every monster destroyed!" Yusei finished.

 **Yusei: 400**

 **Lenny: 0**

 **Winner: Yusei**

"You and your buddies came down here looking to intimidate us, threaten us, and push us around. Well next time, you might wanna think twice before messing with me and my pals, 'cause we're gonna stand by each other through thick and thin!" Yusei said.

"Yusei won! Yusei Won!" They all cheered.

 **Crow's Hideout**

Harry walked down the road to what looked like an abandoned shack. Ok it wasn't actually a shack, it was more of a one story house, but from the outside it definitely looked like a shack. There was cracks in the old wooden walls and in some places he could even see mold. It didn't help that there was boarded up windows and makeshift repairs all over it.

He knocked on the door. The door opened and Harry was greeted by a eight year old little girl in a pair of old jeans and a faded blue sweatshirt.

"Harry!" She exclaimed.

In the house Harry could hear voices saying, "Harry?," before what sounded like an elephant stampede started heading his way. Children from twelve to five gathered around him and they all started chattering excitedly.

"Did you bring us anything Harry!?" one boy yelled out.

Harry grinned, "I sure did," he held up a bunch of duel cards and started handing them out.

"Thank you Harry!" a bunch of voices shouted. He watched as they all disappeared back into the house chatting excitedly.

He heard a chuckle and looked up to see a teenager around the age of seventeen leaning against the door frame. The teen had spiky orange hair and a blue headband with two silver rings to hold his hair up. He was wearing a sleeveless leather jacket with black armbands around his arms. The teen had three yellow markings. One on his left cheek, one on his right cheek, and one on his forehead.

"Crow," Harry nodded.

"How have you been Harry? It's been about two weeks since I last saw you." Crow asked.

"The usual," Harry shrugged, "But enough small talk, I'm here for my runner."

Crow nodded and led Harry into the house before going down to the basement. One of the walls was removed and opened up into an abandoned subway tunnel. There was two duel runners there. One was Crows' and was painted black with occasionally yellow markings. The front of it was shaped so it looked like a beak while there were two wings in the back popped out.

The other was similar to Yusei's runner, except without the arc attached to the back seat. It was red and gold in color, while the front of the runner was shaped to look like a roaring lion's head.

Harry inspected his runner, looking it over and nodding occasionally. Finally he detached his duel disk, leaving behind a golden vambrace as he plugged the disk into the runner. The runner turned on and Harry put his helmet on, which was again shaped like a roaring lion head with a black visor.

"Thanks Crow for looking after my baby, but if I want to leave with Yusei, I have to go, now." Harry stated as he straddled his runner.

Crow nodded, "No problem kid, thanks for looking after the kids while I was away."

Harry shrugged, "They're not that bad. Hey how about next time I see you, what do you say we have a duel?"

Crow smirked, "If you want to lose, sure! Good luck Harry, show those Dominos what we Satellites are made of!"

Harry nodded and revved the engine before in a shower of sparks, he flew down the tracks and towards Yusei's hideout. As Harry drove through the tunnels he thought, ' _I'm coming for you Jack. And I want my card back.'_

 **AN: Hi guys I'm back! I know this chapter didn't have a lot of action with Harry in it, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter, I swear! So what do you guys think this card is that Jack stole from Harry? Ill give you a hint, it is not a monster card, although it does deal with summoning a monster. Also a guest pointed out to me that I made a few mistakes last chapter and I have fixed those, so thank you guest, whoever you are for pointing those out to me! This chapter was mainly just episode two from 5Ds and I originally was going to have Harry duel Crow (For fun!) but then I remembered Yusei was supposed to leave that night the episode ended and I didn't want Crow to be beat in like five turns. So I'll save that duel for when Crow comes back! One last thing, someone pmd me and asked me how Harry would play. Harry in this story is going to mostly be an aggressive player who sometimes relies on combinations and will mostly stick with the Arcanite archetype. Anyways, next chapter will pick up right after this ending which will probably be tomorrow.**

 **I'm also running out of words to say so here are my replies to the reviews!**

 **Gigssy: Thank you I put a lot of work into this!**

 **Greer123: Again, thank you because I put a lot of work into this and it's nice to know it is appreciated!**

 **Guest: Thank you for pointing out my mistakes, I have fixed them both and will make sure I consult the wiki to see how the card interactions work!**

 **That's all guys, bye!**

 **Frosty**


	3. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

**Hey guys, Frosty here! So I have good news and bad news. Just a personal thing but I prefer listening to the good news first. So, the good news is I'm not abandoning this story! Yay! The bad news however is that, well technically it's not too bad but, I'm rewriting the story! This is for a multitude of reasons, the main though is that the story is sticking a little too close to the original for my liking. But also because I didn't really have a good planned deck for Harry and I just for some reason couldn't find the enthusiasm to continue writing the next chapter, so I'm rewriting it. The story will have the same title, and the same pairing, but it won't strictly follow the episodes, it will differ slightly.**

 **Also, the first chapter won't be an actual chapter but more of an introduction to what will be in Harry's deck. Of course I might add a few cards in and might take a few out later on but that'll be because Harry will be evolving as a duelist and his deck won't strictly stay the same throughout the entire story. Well I think I've taken enough of your time to read this kinda-speech-turned-ramble. Thank you and I'll see you guys soon!**


End file.
